Ashley, Kansas
Summary Sometime during the night of August 16, 1952, the small town of [https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Disappearance_of_Ashley,_Kansas Ashley, Kansas] ceased to exist. When state law enforcement arrived at what should have been the outskirts of the farming community, they found a smoldering, burning fissure in the earth measuring 1,000 yards in length and approximately 500 yards in width. After twelve days, the state-wide and local search for the missing 679 residents of Ashley, Kansas, was called off by the Kansas State Government at 9:15 PM on the night of August 29, 1952. All 679 residents were assumed to be dead. In the eight days leading up to the disappearance of the town and its 679 residents, bizarre and unexplainable events were reported by dozens of residents in Ashley, Kansas and law enforcement from the surrounding area. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Ashley, Kansas Origin: The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas Age: Unknown Classification: Small town Wielders: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes, It was stated that some houses in the town "caved in"), Portal Creation (Created a black opening in the sky, which slowly grew in size), Spatial Manipulation (Any attempt of the residents of the nearest town, Hays, of reaching Ashley through the road would send them back to Hays, even though the road never curved or bent in any direction), Darkness Manipulation (On the morning of August 10, 1952, Ashley was in total darkness, as if the sun had never risen), Invisibility (Any attempts of reaching Ashley through the air would result in the town being completely unobserbable), Mind Control (Controled all of the 217 children of the town into wanting to leave their house to "join them", Made the resurrected people hunt the residents of the town), Possible Teleportation (Made all of the children in the town disappear, but it is unknown how), Fire Manipulation (Created a fire so big that seemed to extend high into the sky, and had grown so intense that it began to appear as daytime over the town; after the earthquake, all that was left of the town was a smoldering, burning fissure in the Earth), Resurrection (Brought the all the dead in the town back to life), Power Bestowal (Seems to have granted Immortality (Type 2) to the resurrected people, as they could keep on walking even while on fire) Attack Potency: Small City level (Created a magnitude 7.9 earthquake, and later a magnitude 7.5) Speed: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Ashley was described as being a small town, which means a Small Town level attack would be required to one-shot it) Range: At least a thousand yards (Created a fissure in the earth which was this big), Higher with earthquakes (The earthquake it created could be felt throughout the state and most of the midwest Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Tier 7 Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Weapons Category:Earth Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Glass Cannons